outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Marion
Alison "Alice" Marion is the daughter of Paul and Joanne Marion. She was kidnapped by Simon Peacock after her father refused to ally with him against the Murkoff Corporation. Story ''Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Alice first appears when Paul recounts his story to the FBI. When asked by the investigators why he worked for Murkoff when he seemed ashamed of his job, Paul explains that he kept his job with Murkoff not because of the money, although it was good, but because a large part of Murkoff's business in the modern world was pharmaceuticals and gene therapies.The Murkoff Account Issue #1, Page 22 Alice has the same rare and incurable blood disease that killed his late wife, Joanne, but Murkoff has an experimental treatment that is commercially unavailable. As a Murkoff employee, he had priveleged access to the treatment.The Murkoff Account Issue #1, Page 22 So long as he kept his job with Murkoff, they would keep Alice alive. She later makes an appearance video chatting with Paul over the computer before their conversation is interrupted by Pauline's call.The Murkoff Account Issue #2, Page 15 Paul and Alice are later seen watching a movie together during one of his visits home between jobs.The Murkoff Account Issue #2, Page 3 He asks if the movie is too scary for her and infers that she didn't like the doll that he brought home for her. She simply responds that she is fifteen. Paul asks what he should bring her home instead after work trips, and she says that she just wants him to come home more often. Paul later mentions Alice while visiting Tiffany Hope when he recognizes Billy's Halloween costume as Alien Uberman. He says that she used to read the same funny books when she was younger.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 10 When they return to Tiffany's home after a Murkoff agent and her boyfriend are killed by the Walrider, Paul observes that someone shattered all of her crystal figurines and shaped them into the form of Alien Uberman.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 19 He again mentions Alice and compares this to how she reacted when he gave her a doll a few weeks before, thinking that she hated it because she had defaced it, when she really appreciated that he got her something but only wanted to make it special for herself. He infers with certainty that Billy is in Tiffany's house.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 20 Alice briefly appears again when Simon asks Paul how he justifies working for a corporation he knows is evil. It is revealed that the experimental treatment for her blood disease is known as "Gene Therapy Transfusion XLG-99548" and costs $64,412.66 total before his employee discount benefits, which reduce the balance owed on her treatment to $3,208.25.The Murkoff Account Issue #4, Page 12 Simon takes a dental imprint from Paul with a styrofoam block when he refuses to become his inside man and insists that he has to do his job.The Murkoff Account Issue #4, Page 13 Paul shows the mysterious coordinates he obtained from Simon to Pauline, to which she responds that he shouldn't dig into matters that Murkoff hadn't asked them to.The Murkoff Account Issue #4, Page 22 She tells him that he should instead go home to spend time with Alice and ensure that she doesn't grow up to become someone like herself.The Murkoff Account Issue #4, Page 23 Alice is later shown to be working on a book report after dinner with Paul at their house.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 4 She asks him if Yeshua Ha-Nostri was a real person or Biblical figure and Paul responds that he's never heard of him. He asks her why she is getting such an early jump on her report when it's due on Thursday. Alice reasons she'll be too exhausted to work on Wednesday, since her transfusion happens on that day. Paul comments on her having not touched her food and Alice reacts dismissively, stating that she isn't hungry and doesn't need the extra calories. She tells him to shut up in exasperation after he teases that she's crazy and reassures her that she's a "beautiful string-bean". Their conversation is brought to a halt when Alice is distracted by a figure outside their kitchen window messing with the mailbox.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 4 Paul chases after the figure, but is quickly outrun. When he returns to check the mailbox, Paul finds the coordinates earlier given to him by Simon written on a slip of paper with the addition of "your daughter is connected".The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 5 This prompts Paul to investigate the coordinates on his own when he has previously agreed not to with Pauline.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 6 Paul experiences a flashback of the day Joanne died caused by the radio towers when he approaches the coordinates of Temple Gate. The doctor announces his wife's death while he hands Alice a cup of hot chocolate, causing him to spill the cup and burn her. He apologizes to a tearful Alice at the end of the flashback.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 9 After Anna Lee's death, Paul laments her passing and mentions having to return home for Alice's transfusion since he promised to be there. Pauline seems disturbed by her own hand in Anna Lee's death as she remarks to Paul that he is a "good dad" and "always takes care of his girl".The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 20 Paul returns home to find the house empty.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 21 After calling Alice several times and being met with no response, Paul finally enters her bedroom to discover a gruesome scene. The message "YOU WORK FOR US NOW" is written on the wall in what appears to be blood, and a severed finger that appears to belong to Alice is left in a small puddle of blood at the end of the bed.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 22 Pauline sends Murkoff agents to the Marion residence after failing to contact Paul. After breaking down the door, they report that Paul and Alice are both missing, but that blood remained on the walls as if something had been written and smeared away. Pauline then orders the agents to bring Paul's corpse because he has become a danger to Murkoff if he is still alive.The Murkoff Account Issue #6, Page 9 After it is revealed that Paul has also been abducted, he immediately asks Simon where his daughter is. Simon tells him that he is asking the wrong question, insisting that he will only help him find the answer if he trusts him and helps him find the Walrider.The Murkoff Account Issue #6, Page 10 Personality Alice seems to be a caring and responsible teenage girl. She is close to her father and does her best to spend time with him and keep in regular contact despite the transient nature of his work, as evidenced by her video calls and her insistence that he come home more often.The Murkoff Account Issue #2, Page 15''The Murkoff Account'' Issue #3, Page 3 She expresses her maturity when Paul gives her a doll as a gift and when he worries that a horror movie is too frightening for her by reminding him of her age. Alice is amused by his attempts to relate to her and is quick to reassure him that she appreciates his efforts The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 20, although she expresses a measure of annoyance when he worries over her too much.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 4 Her responsible tendencies are shown through her work ethic. She is certain to complete her school work several days early since she knows that her blood transfusion will exhaust her.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 4 Alice also shows intuitive curiosity and an attention to detail when she questions Paul about the fiction or reality of the Bible and quickly notices Simon lurking outside their house. Her nonconformist streak manifests itself in her treatment of the doll that Paul gave her, as she altered it with punk imagery. She seems to care deeply for her parents judging by her interactions with Paul and Joanne, having shown concern for her father's emotional state and drawn uplifting pictures for her mother while she was hospitalized.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 8 Physical description Alice is described by her father as a "string bean" The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 4, referring to her tall and slender figure. She is fair-skinned and possesses long, straight blonde hair that ends roughly around her waist. Her eyes appear to be blue or green.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 9 Her face is an oval shape and her features appear to take after those of her mother, Joanne.The Murkoff Account Issue #5, Page 8 It can be deduced from the dark nail polish on the finger left at the Marion residence that one of her fingers was severed prior to her kidnapping to provoke a recation from her father.The Murkoff Account Issue #6, Page 22 Trivia *Alice mentions the character Yeshua Ha-Nostri as a Biblical character from her book report. This could be a reference to a scene in the novel The Master and Margarita by Russian writer Mikhail Bulgakov. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters